


Desire (下）

by oliverxia0920



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliverxia0920/pseuds/oliverxia0920
Summary: 感谢大家对我的支持！





	Desire (下）

救世主并没有想到能够在这样的情况下与那个人再度相见，他下意识地往后撤了撤，拉开一小点距离，在这件事情上自己本来就不占理，居然下意识地就把Draco当成了另外一个陌生的贵族而骗了他。

　　Harry那再明显不过的小动作让金发青年感到有一股无名之火在胸腔熊熊燃烧，他向来以纯血贵族的Slytherin自称，根本不会就随随便便地做出一些不符合身份的事情，可此时此刻看到对方那不知所措的惊慌模样，让Draco那原本还保持着理智的脑海中只剩下一个念头。

　　占有他，作为四年前不辞而别的惩罚，在他身上留下独属于自己的印记，让整个巫师界的人知道，这十年间默默无闻的救世主到底是属于谁的东西。

　　“马尔福先生。。。” 黑发青年那带着显而易见愧疚的声线将沉溺于臆想之中的斯莱特林拽回现实，他扯出一个令人捉摸不透的笑意附身向前，心满意足地感受到对方的身体因为不安而颤抖了一下。

　　根本没有什么好着急的，没有什么是一个高贵的Malfoy得不到的，只要他想，Harry Potter, 这个纯情的救世主今天就会成为自己的东西，谁也抢不走。

　　包括那个三番五次地想要将他送到Hogwarts的老校长也不例外，在这个世界上，没有人能染指Draco Malfoy的东西。

　　-

　　“我觉得你应该清楚，Mr. Malfoy。” 白发老者叹了口气，枯瘦的指尖从那布满文字的泛黄牛皮纸上缓缓略过，他似乎并没有什么别的想说的，只是默默地注视着眼前那嘴角带笑，看上去只有十四五岁的青年。“Harry Potter是唯一一个可以拯救整个巫师界的人，必须要直面自己的命运，没有任何人能够帮得了他。”

　　年轻的Slytherin没有说话，笑着掸了掸巫师袍上不经意沾染的灰尘站了起来，向对方的木质桌子前走去，他看起来只是一个未经世事的孩子，但却给人一种不知名的压迫感。

　　如同潜藏于阴暗洞穴中的沉睡巨蟒一般蓄势待发，令人不寒而栗。

　　“我自然明白您的意思，邓布利多校长。 ” Draco笑着开口，找了一个舒适的姿势在桌子边上靠了下来 “但我希望您能信得过我，作为Slytherin的级长，我不会做任何对Hogwarts有害的事情。”

　　老人摇了摇头，无奈地叹了口气，他张了张口想要说些什么，却发现一时间竟找不到合适的话来说服对方，那双蓝灰色瞳孔中所带的情感已经注定了这场所谓的谈判不会有任何的结果。

　　“我想您也知道，邓布利多教授，Harry Potter这个名字在巫师界无人不晓，那个人也不例外。” 他清了清嗓子继续开口 “ 我无意对您不敬，但您真的有信心能够保护他不受伤害吗？”

　　Draco的声线在那个瞬间变得低沉而阴冷，不带丝毫感情，甚至让人误以为他与眼前坐着的老者是不共戴天的仇敌关系。

　　“你的质疑只是无意义的猜忌罢了，Mr. Malfoy。” 邓布利多的声线沉稳且平淡，和对方那充满敌意的话语形成了鲜明的对比，就好像此时此刻的争辩全部都在他的预料之内 “ 作为Hogwarts的校长，保护Harry不受到伤害是我的职责。” 说到最后的时候，他那似乎可以洞察一切的蓝色瞳眸转瞬即逝地暗了暗，换来一声轻蔑不屑的冷笑。

　　“您打算将Potter分到Gryffindor，这样就可以暗中保护他在完成使命之前不出现任何意外。” 金发青年的声线越发冰冷，他站起身，绕道桌子后方，和受万人尊敬的校长面对面，一字一顿地说出那近乎残忍的事实。

　　“他对您来说，只是个工具罢了。” Draco看着对方微微抽动的嘴角，知道自己的想法是正确的。 

　　“When the time come, the boy must die.” 他面无表情地看着那张写满难以置信的面庞缓缓开口，刻意将每一个音节都咬的更深 “所谓的救世主对您来说究竟意味着什么，我们彼此难道不是早就心照不宣了吗？”

　　邓布利多没有说话，依旧保持着一如既往的从容不迫，他探出手，动作轻柔地在对方的肩膀上拍了拍。 

　　“我不知道你是从哪里听来这些不切实际的话的，Mr.Malfoy。不过我想你不需要做过多的担心。” 老者的脸上挂着和善慈祥的笑意，每一个字都带着海纳百川般的柔和 “不过或许你可以告诉我，究竟是什么样的事情让你对一个素不相识的男孩做到这种地步的。”

　　“毕竟你要知道，想要保护好Harry，最好的方法就是让他进到Hogwarts，而不是在孤儿院那么危险的地方。” 

　　金发青年不可置否地摊了摊手表示赞同，在这一点上自己的观点和对方的想法不谋而合，让Potter在孤儿院长大绝对没有在霍格沃兹来的安全，毫无自保能力的Potter随时都有可能遭受灭顶之灾。

　　但至少这还是可能，而不是必然，只要有一线希望，他就不会放弃。

　　“您的意思我十分清楚，邓布利多校长。” Draco思索了一下，像是做出了什么重大的决定一样望向对方深邃的蓝色瞳孔 “这就是我今天要来找您的目的。”

　　他脱掉崭新的斯莱特林巫师袍，像是虔诚的信徒一般在白发老人面前跪下。

　　“请您对我使用代死咒，将我和Potter的灵魂绑在一起。” 金发青年很清楚地感觉到自己在说出这句话的瞬间整个房间的气氛都变得截然不同，却依旧自顾自地继续开口 “这样的话，就算他真的被那个人找到并不幸身亡，死的人也只会是我罢了。”

　　他的语调十分平静，全然不像是个十四五岁的孩子会有的态度，即使是在生死这样的事情挂在嘴边，也没有丝毫的动摇。

　　在那个瞬间，老者似乎想起了什么在很久以前就被遗忘的事情，感到心口像是被尖刀来回划过一般阵阵抽痛。

　　“你在说出这句话之前就应该考虑清楚，Mr Malfoy。作为贵族的你不可能不知道用代死咒绑定灵魂需要承受怎样惨无人道的痛楚。” 

　　Draco满不在乎的笑了笑，抬起头，望向对方，目光炙热而坚定，仿佛可以贯穿世间每一个人的灵魂。

　　“这是我自己的选择，邓布利多校长。如果有一天我突然死亡，就说明那个人已经找到我们的希望了，到时候，还请您将他带到Hogwarts好好保护他。”

　　白发老者叹了口气，他比任何人都清楚无论自己再做多少劝说也只是徒劳无功，霍格沃兹校长的身份在这种时候没有任何意义，Draco Malfoy,只要是他已经决定好的事情，就没有任何人有权利去改变什么。

　　“我可以答应这个条件，,因为你不是那种会随随便便将自己的性命至于如此危险境地的人。” 邓布利多掏出魔杖，对准那张尽管竭尽全力地强装镇定，却依旧因恐惧而微微颤抖的白皙面庞 “不过，作为校长，我需要知道到底是因为什么事情让一个Slytherin的贵族心甘情愿地为了一个未来的Gryffindor牺牲性命。这样的举动并不符合斯莱特林的作风，Mr. Malfoy。”

　　金发青年抬起头，若隐若现的笑意透着足有融化千年积雪的温柔。

　　“当人们看到在无尽长夜中诞生的第一抹黎明破晓，他们一定会向那里前行，这是在我们内心深处根深蒂固的，无法被改变的本能。”

　　“我会保护好那束名为希望的光，邓布利多校长。”

　　“直至心脏再也无法跳动分毫，最后一滴血液凝固不再流淌。”

　　

　　---

　　“你总是会在不经意间让我感到很生气，Harry。” 看着救世主在翠绿瞳眸下不断躲闪的目光，指尖略过黑色的发丝 “ 说了可以直接叫我的名字，为什么还要那么小心谨慎？”

　　他俯身凑上对方的耳廓，轻轻舔舐耳廓，一字一顿地缓缓开口，将每个字都咬的格外色情。

　　“还是说，你的用意原本就是来激怒我，好让我对你做些什么？嗯？”

　　Harry从来没有想此时此刻一样那么后悔过，他一定是晚上睡觉时磕坏了脑子才会答应来这所教堂演奏的要求。

　　其实如果仔细想想就能够明白了，一个刚刚从孤儿院里出来没多久的普通人，怎么可能会莫名其妙地被一个贵族选中，更何况自己也根本没有受过什么专业训练，说到底根本不具备为身世显赫的人演奏的资格。

　　虽然说早就有了这样的预感，但却依旧自私地祈求着并不真实的再度相遇。

　　“请您不要误会我的意思 ...马尔福先生” 黑发青年的声线带着颤音，带着一丝内疚的意味，他的脸颊在对方十分富有技巧的撩拨下微微泛红，如同伊甸园的禁果一般诱人 “ 我只是在为骗了您这件事情上道歉。”

　　对方那诚恳而真挚的语气像是被施了法一般，让Draco心中无法被平息的怒火仅仅在一瞬间就消散的无影无踪，但斯莱特林的王子并不打算就这么放过这个处处撩人而不自知的救世主，他变本加厉地摩挲着那红得滴血的耳根，如愿以偿地感受到那副躯体抖得更厉害了。

　　就是要这样才对，他们彼此早就已经属于对方，分享着千疮百孔的灵魂，同生共死。

　　“ 你很有自知之明，Harry，我的确在因为你骗了我这件事而生气。” 听到这句话的瞬间，黑发青年算是彻底意识到了这件事情的严重性，他恨不得狠狠打自己两巴掌，当做自作聪明的惩罚。

　　“但道歉也要选择正确的方式，而不是通过小心翼翼让整个事情变得更糟。” Draco打趣地笑着，直视着那张被薄汗覆盖着的，令人想入非非的白皙面庞 “ 我觉得我已经说的很清楚，你没有必要用对待其他人的那套客套说辞来面对我，Harry。” 

　　救世主呆坐在黑色皮质的钢琴凳上，能够很清楚地感受到对方灼热的呼吸喷洒在他的耳根，那种熟悉又陌生的感觉就像是特殊的异能一般让自己定在原地无法动弹，那低沉而富有磁性的声线撩拨着浑身上下的每一根神经。

　　Draco生气了这一点已经是板上钉钉的事实，很显然，对方在因为自己没有对他说实话而感到耿耿于怀。在过去的四年里，Harry一直魂不守舍地思念着那个和纯粹救赎无二的男人，他对金发青年的感情早就已经不是单纯的敬仰那么那么简单，这一点他心知肚明。

　　那份原本清澈无垢的纯真情感，在名为时间的枷锁下不断升温，最终化为一种不可或缺的，近乎病态的依恋与渴求。

　　仅仅是单单想到对方的样子，就会让救世主像是飞蛾扑火一般义无反顾地溺亡在那片蓝灰色的深渊汪洋，无法自拔。 无论尝试过多少次，只要双手重新放在黑白琴键上，那个人的面容就会从脑海中闪过。

　　从二人相见的那个瞬间开始，他就再也没有资格去演奏其他曲子了。 

　　“真的很抱歉，Draco。” 黑发青年短暂思索了一会儿，决定鼓起勇气去面对这个事实，在这个节骨眼上，自己唯一能做的，就是让对方别再那么生气 “虽然我无法改变骗了你这件事情的事实，但我真的是有苦衷才做出这个决定的。” 

　　金发青年笑了笑，唇瓣离开对方被舔弄到湿漉漉的耳骨，Harry面颊泛红，犹如一道期待被享用的美味佳肴，他觉得自己简直是整个巫师界里毅力最好的人，才能在这样的情况下像个木头一般不为所动。

　　还不够，大名鼎鼎的救世主示弱的样子可不是随时都能欣赏到的，自然要在挑逗对方一番才行。

　　“那你倒是说说看，Harry，你口中的苦衷到底是什么？”

　　不得不说，即使已经想象到了最坏的情况，黑发青年还是没有预料到对方竟然会深究到这种地步，要他亲口说出这令人羞耻的始末简直是难于登天，向对方说出这句话，无疑是将自己隐于心中的感情全盘托出。

　　Draco倒也不急，饶有兴趣地看着可怜的救世主半天支支吾吾地说不出一句完整的话，自己神态自若地靠在钢琴上等着对方承认那个事实。

　　“说吧，如果你的理由具有足够的说服力，我就原谅你。” 

　　Harry闭上那双倒映着对方面容的翠绿色瞳眸，聆听内心最真实的想法后自暴自弃地叹了口气，在这种时候口是心非不会有哪怕一丁点儿的作用，他比任何人都要清楚这一点。 

　　“我只想为你一个人演奏这首曲子，Draco，别无所求。” 黑发青年最终还是说出了那句话，他并不知道接下来对方的反应会是什么样的，是感到厌恶，还是感到被冒犯，谁知道呢？

　　反正能够将这句话说出口的机会只有这一次，就算会遭到冷嘲热讽，或是被定下一个不尊重贵族的罪名，这也是自己做出的决定。

　　无怨无悔。

　　“你这个答案，还真是出乎意料的令人心旷神怡，Harry。” 金发青年的声线极尽温柔，将骨节分明的指尖插入对方的指缝与之十指相扣。

　　“我原谅你了。”

　　Harry觉得自己可能是因为太过于紧张才产生了幻听，睁开瞳眸的瞬间映入眼帘的便是对方那张放大的，过分好看的白皙面容，在四目相会的瞬间，灵魂被贯穿的错觉瞬间席卷了浑身上下的每一根神经。 

　　“谢谢你，Darco。” 长时间的孤立无援让他原本就颇为匮乏的语言能力在这个暧昧的时刻毫无作用，一时间除了道谢外再也找不到别的说辞 “谢谢你能原谅我。”

　　对方的声线放的很轻，如同遥远森林中的晨雾一般空灵而神秘。 Draco笑着凑上前，将二人之间的距离缩短到彼此都能够感受到喷洒在脸上的温热鼻息。 

　　“你可以给我一个全心全意的吻，作为道谢。”他轻轻蹭了蹭对方紧紧抿着的嘴唇 “这样会显得你更有诚意，Harry。” 

　　对方低沉的声线带着一丝沙哑，像是来自彼岸恶魔的邀请，让救世主感到头晕目眩，他并不知道究竟是什么原因让自己鬼使神差地张开了嘴，等到回过神来的时候对方已经抓住机会将舌头探了进来。

　　Draco的吻技好得过分，带着实打实的侵略性，让十年间未经世事的黑发青年根本招架不住，只能为了避免对方的攻势不断地缩着舌头，奢求着可以多一些时间来缓冲。然而这一切都在可怜无助的软舌被勾住的瞬间全部功亏一篑。

　　金发青年笑了，对方很显然在这方面没有一丁点儿的经验，这让斯莱特林的王子轻而易举就占据了这个吻的主导权，变本加厉地缠着Harry的舌头，逼迫他与之共舞，他扣住对方的后脑，加深了这个吻。

　　在舌尖被逮住的瞬间，Harry浑身上下就被一种酥酥麻麻的陌生快感所占据，十年间，自己从来没有和除了Draco的任何人打过交道，更别说接吻这种事情了。他笨拙地配合对方的动作摇晃着脑袋，支吾着表示抗议，试图从间隙中吸入一点空气。

　　金发青年全当对方的行为是欲拒还迎，这令他的暴虐欲成几何倍数的增长，死死扣住对方被汗水浸湿而纠缠在一起的黑色发丝，狠狠地勾着软舌，引导着情窦初开的救世主。

　　如果说Draco是在享受着这个期待已久的吻，Harry的处境就差了太多了，奇妙而怪异的快感让他的大脑一片空白，仿佛被溺死在万丈深渊般呼吸不到半点空气，浑身上下的力气就像是人间蒸发了一半被抽的一干二净，只能软趴趴地靠在对方的身上。

　　自己可能会成为第一个因为接吻而被憋死的人吧，他想。

　　“你看起来还不会换气。” 就在救世主的预言马上就要变成现实的时候，斯莱特林的王子终于好心肠地放过了他， 双唇分离的时候扯出色情的银丝 “如果你愿意的话，我可以教你，这样你就不会在下一次的时候还表现的那么狼狈，Harry。”

　　对方的语气中带着一丝嘲讽的意味，嘴角挂着恶劣的笑，但黑发青年此时此刻是实在没有精力去反驳什么，他面色潮红，眼神迷离，像是濒临死亡的脱水之鱼一般张着嘴，大口大口地将空气吸入肺部。

　　然而这一切还不算完，Draco觉得自己等了那么长时间就换来一个毫无技巧的吻太未免有些过不值，他此时此刻已经看不出对方原本的样子，理智早在双唇触碰的瞬间被丢到九霄云外，还没等救世主完全缓过神来，金发青年便借着对方毫无防备的呼吸空挡在难以置信的注视下再次附上那片温热湿润的唇。

　　这一次他十分好心地饶过了Harry的舌头，动作也放的十分温柔，和第一次的接吻判若两人。

　　Draco的舌尖轻轻略过黑发青年的上牙床，再到下颚，最终在对方的牙根处色情地打着转儿，不肯放过温热口腔内的每一个角落。 

　　他们在这个被所谓命运延误了太久的吻中放空思想，沉沦在返璞归真的欲望之中拥抱对方。

　　---

　　“第二次表现的不错，Harry。” 直到黑发青年的眼神再次变得空洞无神，Draco才依依不舍地放开了那片被啃咬到红的发肿的唇瓣 “看起来，你的适应力还算不错，还是说，你天生就适合跟我做这种事？嗯？”

　　对方十分露骨的挑逗话语让Harry感到浑身一阵燥热，他张了张口想要反驳些什么，却惊恐地发现自己因为那个吻而一个音节都发不出，只能像是被石化了一般面红耳赤地坐在钢琴前。

　　Draco把对方的举动理所应当地想成了默认，扯出一个笑意后合上琴盖站起身，摆了摆手让救世主走到自己面前。 

　　黑发青年那纯粹无垢的翠绿色瞳孔中写满彷徨与不安，让他产生了一种无名的罪恶感，从某种意义上来说，对方甚至比一只待宰羔羊还要纯情不少。

　　“Draco...” Harry还没有完全从那个炙热激烈的吻中缓过来，他的声线沾染情欲，嘶哑而虚弱，让人听了不免心疼 “你消气了吗？”

　　纵使斯莱特林的王子十分擅长调情，还是被那询问的语气给逗的嗤笑出声，他没想到对方都到了这个份上还对自己之前随便装出来的愤怒心心念念。

　　“我原谅你了，Harry。” 金发青年十分绅士地在那被汗水占据的面颊上落下一吻 “ 从见面的第一刻起，我就原谅你了。”

　　他在对方释然的微笑下探出骨节分明的右手，替他将崭新的黑色西装脱下，搭在三角钢琴的架子上。 

　　“你信任我，仰慕我，甚至本能性地依恋我，Harry。我从你的眼神中可以看得一清二楚。” Draco笑着开口，看着对方逐渐映现着红晕的脸庞更加确信了这个听起来有些自恋的想法是正确的。 他等了这一刻整整十年，现在终于可以拿回属于自己的东西了。 

　　“你愿意将自己给我吗？救世主先生？”

　　Harry从来没有想到过，这无数次在脑海中想象的梦幻场景，会在这一天变成现实。 他找不到理由反驳对方的话语，因为那是无可争辩的事实。自己对眼前这个人的情感，早就不是单纯的敬仰那么简单了。

　　这么想着，他闭上眼，顶了顶对方的肩窝，低下头去不再说话。

　　Draco的嘴角绽放笑意，带着海纳百川的温柔将救世主残破不堪的灵魂包裹。

　　“My pleasure. "

　　Harry感觉到对方那带着一丝冰凉的指尖探入了白色内衫，不安分地在浑身上下游走，他实在是想不明白为什么对方只是随便碰一碰自己的身体就会软的像一滩水，黑发青年甚至怀疑眼前人是不是用异能在手指上通了电流。 

　　Draco的动作舒缓而色情，没有一点着急的意思，另一只手不紧不慢地将系得十分整洁的扣子一颗颗解开，将纯情救世主的上半身一丝不挂地展现在在面前。 

　　Harry因为常年住在地下室不见阳光的原因让他的皮肤显得有些过于苍白，身板也有些瘦弱，却不带任何其他多余的痕迹，像是一块未经打磨的玉石一般等待开垦。 一想到自己将会成为第一个也是最后一个有权利在他身上留下痕迹的人，Draco就感到喉咙一紧。

　　“不用害怕，Harry。” 他看到对方微微颤抖的身体和闭着双眼一副视死如归的样子后笑了笑，安抚性地将手放在那颗跳的过快的心脏上。 

　　“我会陪着你。”

　　在哪个瞬间，黑发青年终于明白了自己来到这个世界上的意义并不仅仅是为了在无止境的黑夜中苦不堪言。

　　他曾经无数次扪心自问，像自己这种一无是处的人，除了单纯地给别人带来恐惧和伤害以外，到底还有什么价值。

　　那些毫无意义的问题都在那听到那句温柔话语的瞬间化为乌有。

　　Harry点了点头，双手环过对方不知道在什么时候也裸露的肩膀上不再说话，感受到自己的皮带被解开，西裤连同内裤一起被褪到脚边，下身突然暴露在空气中，让他本能性地打了个寒颤。

　　“这些衣服不适合你，Harry。空有其表，华而不实。” Draco将不着寸缕的救世主翻过身，让对方的身体靠在钢琴上后欺身压上了上去，舔弄着引人遐想的白皙脖颈，他甚至能够看到那片脆弱的皮肤下所流淌着的血液。

　　Harry浑身上下都在不由自主的颤抖，这样的体位让他无法看到身后人的表情，只能感受到喷洒在颈窝处，带来瘙痒感的炙热呼吸。

　　“如果害怕的话，闭上眼睛，全当它是一场虚无缥缈的幻梦就好。” 金发青年的声音放的很轻，如同情人间久别重逢后第一次相见时的窃窃私语 “相信我，Harry，我不会离开你。”

　　救世主的身体和纯黑色的三角钢琴形成了鲜明的对比，让Draco的下身涨的发痛，恨不得在下一秒就狠狠贯穿身下人那从未接纳过其他东西的后穴，将对方送到名为快感的云端，将他狠狠占有，让那双清澈透亮的眼眸中再也容不下别人的身影。

　　想是这么想，但仅存的理智告诉金发青年他不能这么做，尽管Harry已经真正意义上地接受了自己，但这毕竟是对方的第一次，如果就这么长驱直入的话他的小救世主一定会直接痛晕过去的，这可不行。

　　这种事情还是得有耐心地慢慢来，毕竟第一次的感觉肯定不好受，更何况以后的时间还多的是，也没有什么着急的必要。Draco向来擅长自我安慰，他叹了口气，从丢在一旁的裤子口袋中翻找出一管润滑剂后倒在指尖。

　　“第一次会有点痛，不过习惯了就好了。” Harry感觉到身后人贴在自己的耳廓吹气，敏感的身体开始不争气地打颤，他并不知道接下来到底会有什么样的事情发生，但如果那个人是Draco的话，一切也就不那么重要了。

　　“不用担心，Draco。” 短暂的沉默后，救世主缓缓张口，将头埋在冰冷的钢琴上 “如果是你的话，不论是多么夸张的痛楚，我也可以接受。”

　　斯莱特林的王子愣在原地，迟疑片刻后扯出一个温柔的笑，他比对身下人的性格再清楚不过，即使没有去到Hogwarts上学，他也拥有着比任何人都要强大的勇气。

　　“你的确属于Gryffindor，Harry。” 得到了身下人的默许，金发青年放下了内心深处最后一丝顾虑，他亲吻着对方被薄汗覆盖着的耳骨，将手指伸入那片禁地。

　　即使已经做好了充足的心理准备，但当对方的指尖真真正正地进入到后穴的瞬间，救世主还是被痛的倒吸了一口凉气。 他开始为自己的盲目莽撞而感到后悔，不应该把这件事情想的那么简单。 

　　“没事的，Harry。” 看着身下人忍不住颤抖着的身体让Draco不免感到一阵心疼，他俯身向前，安慰性地亲了亲对方的因痛苦而扭曲的面庞 “无论发生什么事情，我都会在这里。”

　　听到对方温柔的话语或多或少让黑发青年感到了一些慰藉，动作僵硬地点了点头，泛白的指尖死死扣着斯莱特林的手，似乎这是能够让他撑过这段煎熬时期的唯一方法。

　　后穴第一次接纳异物的感觉并不好受，自己很显然是低估了第一次性事究竟意味着什么，痛觉如同狂风席卷着惊涛骇浪，一波接着一波冲刷着浑身上下的每一根神经。

　　令他真正感到手足无措的是， 那些非人的痛楚中竟然混杂着隐隐约约的陌生快感，尽管微弱到趋近于零，却始终无法彻底无视。

　　尽管下身已经硬的发痛，Draco依旧耐着性子为救世主坐着扩张，对方的后穴就像是天生为了自己而存在一般，温热湿润，肠壁不断蠕动着吮吸指尖，分泌出粘腻的肠液，与乳白色的润滑剂混合在一起。

　　渐渐地，身下人的身体开始不再颤抖，这是个好的兆头，至少说明他的小穴已经开始适应异物了，金发青年尝试着加入了两根手指，听到了从喉头溢出的一声细碎的呻吟后扯出一个若隐若现的笑。

　　“你的声音很好听，Harry。” 

　　原本就已经面红耳赤的救世主在听到对方那微微上扬的尾音后更是羞愤欲死，恨不得当即在这个房间彻底消失，他宁愿从来没有遇见Draco，这样至少不会把自己那么狼狈不堪的样子展现在最重要的人面前。 

　　最令人无法接受的是，随着金发青年循序渐进的扩张，那些难以忍受的痛楚竟然在不知不觉间逐渐消退了，取而代之的是一种近乎怪异的快感，每一次抽动都会让他忍不住想要发出一些羞耻的声音。 

　　Harry决定抗争到底，死死咬住嘴唇把那些甜腻的呻吟声卡在喉咙中不让它们溢出，自己的这个举动很显然让身后人感到十分不爽，他听到对方发出一声带有玩昧意味的笑。

　　下一秒，一直安安分分地在甬道中开疆破土的手指突然抠向不断收缩的肠壁，还恶趣味地在稍作停留后狠狠地按了一下。

　　刹那间，过量的快感像是洪流般将黑发青年彻底淹没，尽管竭尽全力地在克制着，撩人的呻吟却还是不争气地从喉咙中溢出些许，在那一刻，他算是彻底地意识到自己在这场性事中完全没有一点主导权的残酷事实。

　　“忍着干什么?" 金发青年看到对方那副要死不活的样子顿时感到玩心大起，他将另一只手插进早就湿透的黑色头发，动作不算轻柔地让对方看向自己。

　　“叫出来，Harry，我喜欢听你的声音。” Draco说着，将不断抽动的三根手指抽了出来，原本白皙修长的指尖此时覆着粘腻的肠液和润滑剂，甚至带上点点殷红的液体，显得十分色情。

　　“你此时此刻的呻吟声，就像是你所演奏的曲子一样悦耳动听。” 

　　早就适应了被填满了的后穴在手指被抽出的瞬间开始不断收缩，肠壁蠕动着，像是依依不舍的挽留，Harry从来没有想过空虚感是那么的令人难以忍受，身体像是被千万只蚂蚁啃噬一般灼烧的厉害。

　　他难耐地扭动着身体，求助似地望向对方却什么也看不真切，这种奇怪的感觉真的不如直接被毒打一顿来的痛快，然而金发青年似乎并没有打算就这么好心地放过自己，嘴角依旧挂着那熟悉的笑意。 

　　“怎么了？Harry？” Draco明知故问地蹭了蹭对方泛红的耳根，决定好好治一治救世主面皮薄的坏毛病 “ 你看起来好像很难受的样子，需要帮忙吗？” 说到最后的时候，他故意将尾音微微上扬，让整句话的嘲讽意味更加明显。 

　　说真的，黑发青年从来没有像现在这一刻那么进退两难，对方的用意十分明显，是在等着自己亲口说出那句话，但仅存的自尊心让他硬生生地将求饶话语憋了回去。这样的举动在这个节骨眼上无非是火上浇油。

　　斯莱特林的王子很显然被这样倔强的举动给取悦到了，他轻笑一声，换上自己的肿胀狰狞的性器，在穴口蜻蜓点水般地浅入浅出，研磨着救世主最后一丝苍白可笑的理智。 

　　“你不说出来，我是没有办法帮你的。” 他看着对方隐忍的样子笑着开口，在白皙的脖颈出呼出热气 “ 当然了，如果你不介意的话，我有大把时间可以和你耗，我们可以拭目以待，究竟是谁先耐不住性子，Harry。”

　　黑发青年觉得自己简直是要被占据脑海的空虚感给逼疯了，他可以很清楚地感受到对方骇人的尺寸，甚至连上面的脉络都铭记于心，Draco说出那句话的时候肯定是认真的，他的确有大把的时间可以等，再这样下去受苦的只是自己罢了。

　　但求饶这种话，又怎么说的出口呢？

　　“别哭，Harry。我会不忍心。” 金发青年心疼地吻去挂在对方眼角的泪水，亲了亲额头上的陈旧伤痕 “你想要什么，说出来，我就给你。”

　　救世主凑上前去，舔了舔对方的唇瓣，翠绿色的瞳孔中带着一丝无助，他决定赌一把，虽然说这样的动作依旧十分羞耻，但总比直接说出来要强上不少。

　　“这种方法在我这里不管用。” 说实话，Draco觉得主动索吻的救世主十分诱人，自己能忍住不亲上去简直是个奇迹，但在这个节骨眼上，没有什么能比让对方亲口示弱说出那句话更令人兴奋的了。

　　为了目的不择手段，这就是Slytherin，为了彻底占有这个纯情的救世主，就算忍一忍也算不了什么。

　　“想要什么，你需要自己说出来，Harry。”

　　他依旧在浅浅的抽动着，轻轻顶弄着对方最敏感的一点，却始终不肯给个痛快，黑发青年意识到自己再无在这场意志力之间的较量中获胜的可能，再这样下去他就要被这种诡异的感觉折磨疯了。

　　“Draco。”

　　“我在。”

　　“求你，给我。”

　　“如你所愿。”

　　随着一声心满意足的笑意传入耳膜，炙热的物件长驱直入地一贯到底，将Harry的肉体和灵魂同时送上极乐世界，令他在最原始的欲望中醉生梦死。

　　如愿以偿地听到了那句话后，Draco自然也就不会再保留什么，原本他早就已经快要忍耐到极限，在达到目的后便开始肆无忌惮地抽动起来，每一次都正中红心，让可怜的救世主除了呻吟以外再也发不出任何其他的声音。

　　“你知道吗，Harry。” 黑发青年此时此刻已经没有任何多余的经历去回答什么问题，只能像一条垂死挣扎的脱水之鱼一般随着对方的节奏摆动着身体，他甚至连一句完整的话都说不出来，哪怕只是试着张口，发出的也只是一声高过一声的浪叫呻吟罢了。

　　“从我第一次听到你弹的那首曲子，我就确定了一件事。” 

　　“你是我的人，无论发生什么事情，这个事实都不会改变。”

　　“我曾经无数次地想过，要不要再去找你一次，但一想到在我离开时你说的那句话，我就觉得应该跟你遵守承诺。”

　　“你已经变得足够强大了，Harry。”

　　金发青年笑着亲吻着对方的嘴角，又冲着那早已被蹂躏到不成样子的软肉来回顶了好几下，直接让救世主的脑海一片空白，除了快感外再也感受不到其他任何东西，前端喷出滚滚白浊，将铜色的踏板染脏。

　　他们一起在那个空荡荡的教堂做了不知道多少次，直到可怜的救世主再也没有办法交代出任何液体，Draco才意犹未尽地将滚滚热流尽数灌到对方的体内。 

　　“你真是无价之宝，” 他笑着开口，将提不起一点力气的黑发青年抱在怀中 “我可真舍不得将你让给除了我以外的任何一个人。”

　　高潮余韵后的Harry已经连说话的力气也提不起了，只能张了张口发出几个散碎的音节以示抗议。

　　他感到食指被套上了一个金属质感的环状物体，惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

　　Draco笑的极尽温柔，动作如同情人间的耳鬓厮磨。 

　　“这只是个证明罢了。”

　　“向别人证明，你是我的人了。”

　　救世主也笑了，他调动浑身上下仅存的一点力气抬起头，在对方的唇瓣上轻轻落下一吻。

　　“There is no need to proof anything，Draco。”

　　“My heart belongs to only one person."

　　"His name is Draco Malfoy. ”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢大家对我的支持！


End file.
